


Forever

by Ferith12



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Taken by the handand held between fingers,followed and following, the bonds that are forged:these were meant to last forever.These are what were lost before.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Forever

Taken by the hand 

and held between fingers,

followed and following, the bonds that are forged:

these were meant to last forever. 

These are what were lost before.

You think a lot about deaths as partings. 

You forget to consider partings without deaths. 

And you know that there aren’t storybook endings, 

you just wish the world was more honorable than this.

And so in the end all you have left is fighting,

and your ideals are left to crumble to dust. 

And so you hold worn pages between fingers 

that you half can’t believe are not rusted with blood.

You hate yourself.

If you were a story you would not be a villain, 

if you were a story you’d be no one at all. 

You always wanted to be small and heroic, 

but here you are, small and villainous instead.

This isn’t living, but it isn’t quite dying,

and that, you are sure, is the better option of the two.

But then there’s a moment, and you risk your lives together,

and you know how this old song goes. 

You won’t get attached, cause you know what comes next,

and you don’t believe in forever anymore.

You know when it gets you. 

“They’re just kids,” you think, the thief and the hacker. 

And you wonder when you got old. 

But maybe it’s not that. Maybe it’s just

that you want to protect them,

want to be someone they trust.

You went to war once, 

and thought that that mattered, 

that the bonds you forged 

would last on for forever. 

But this is a family, it’s not about blood. 

This is a family, it’s a story about love.


End file.
